Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/B
B *BFF *Babies Are Gifts From Hell *Baby *Baby, The *Baby Boy, The *Baby Dolls *Baby Gene *Baby's Room, The *Baby Shoes *Baby Tramp, A *Back from the Dead ( The New HTF Episode ) *Back Room, The *Backseat Murderer, The *Backward Dream *Backwater Gospel, The *Bad Apples *Bad Choice *Bad Company *Bad Connection *Bad Dog! -The Black Screen *Bad Dream *Bad Idea *Bad One,The *Bad Time to Call *Bad Thoughts *Baffled Ambuscade, A *Bagpipe Tune, The *Bailey... *Balcony Above Hell *Bald Man, The *Baker Street Record, The *Ball Pit, The *Ballad of Jane, The *Balloon-Hoax, The *Balloons *Bananas in Pajamas: Stop! *BanettePark Wii *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo's Murder *Barney and Friends *Banzai Pipeline, The *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger *Barbie *Barbie.avi *Barbie Doll *Barely Breathing *BarelyBreathing.avi. *Barn and the Cornfield, The *Barnebee and Pals *Barricade *Bars *Barking in the Closet *Bas-Relief, The *Baseball *Baseball Boy, The *Based On A True Story *Basement, The *Bat, A *Bat, The *Bathroom Windows *Battle, The *Battle Grounds, The *Battery Ditto *Bathroom, The *Bathroom Mirror, TheBeast, A *Be Happy *Be Quiet in the Library *Beast, A *Beast, The *Beast in My House, The *Beast in the Cave, The *Beast In The Woods, The *Beast of Life *Beast of Pirates Bay, The *Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode, The *Beauties of The Underworld *Beautiful *Beautiful Girl, The *Beautiful People *Beauty *Beauty Is Only Skin-Deep *Beavis and Butthead: The Amazing Death of Beavis *Beckoning Pathway, The *Bed, The *Bedrooms Horrors *Beef Dinner in a Pumpkin *Behemoth *Behind Closed Doors *Behind The Closed Doors *Behind the Line of Trees *Behind You *Behold Thy Daughter *Being Followed *Being Human *Beings *Believers *Bell, The *Bells, The *Bell Ringer, The *Bell Witch, The *Belle's Demise *BEN (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *BEN: The New Target *Ben Is Back *BEN My Experiences *Ben's Little Girl *Ben's Vengeance *Beneath The Boards *Beneath the Mattress *Benjamin Bathurst *Benjamin Franklin *Bermuda Triangle, The *Berry Powder *Besmilah *Best Apples *Best Friends Forever *Best of Friends *Better in The Dark *Beth Parson's Toy *Bet That Cost a Lifetime, The *Better in The Dark *Beware of the Crying Woman *Beyond *Beyond Evil *Beyond Hell Valley *Beyond the Mirror *Beyond the Wall *Beyond the Wall of Sleep *Bibarel *Bicycle, The *Bigger Stick *Big Bad Wolf *Big Bang Theory Unreleased/Lost episode *Big Boss, The - Saw in the Head Scene *Big Head-O, The *Bigger Stick, AThe Bikini Bottom Bootleg *Big Wet Ocean *Bill Hicks' Final Performance *Bill's Bills *BillNyeExplosion.avi *BINARYSTEP.EXE *Binary DNA *Binding of Isaac Creepypasta, The *Bio-infest *Biohazard *Biohazard (Resident Evil) Remake Bootleg *Bird, The *Bird Cage, The *Bird and the Hiker, The *Birmingham 1969 *Birthday *Birthday Party *Birthmark *BITTEN (Spiman sequel) *Bivouac of the Dead, A *Black Creature, The *Black as Night *Black & White Slide, The *Black Cat, The *Black Chamber,The *Black-Coated NPCs *Black Coffin, The *Black Creature. The *Black Creek *Black Diamond, The *Black Door, The: A Tale of Personal Phobia *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas *Black-Eyed People *Black Ice *Black Kitten, The *Blackness *Black Nest, The *Blackout *Black Ops.EXE *Black Prism *Black Prophet, The *Black Room, The *Black Shadow *Black Shuck *Black Stone, The *Black Tabby Cat, The *Black Widow, The *Black Widows *Black Wind, The *Bladed Sun, The *Blair Witch *Blair Witch Backstory *Blank Blue Screen *Blank Card, The *Blank Cartridge, The *Blank Page, The *Blank Thoughts *Blankets *Blasphemous Comfort *Bleach Lost Episode *Blessed Well, The *Blinking Moon, The *Blockland: Strange Happenings *Blood *Bloodspore *Bloodwing the Devastated Soul *Blood Bound *Blood Freezing Experiment *Blood Loss *Blood Mirror, The *Blood Moon Is Rising, The *Blood Pichu *Blood Scent *Blood, Lots of Blood *Bloody GIR (Spanish Version) *Bloody Mary *Bloody Mary Gone Bad *Bloody Mary Legend *Bloody Mary: My Story *Bloody Mary Returns *Bloody Meatballs *Bloody Note *Bloody Tear Man *Bloody Toe, The *Blue Hue *Blue Truck, The *Blue Lady *Blue Man, The *Blue Screen of Death, The *Blue Tears *Blueberries *Blue's Clues *Blue's Clues: Magenta's Secret *Blues After Green, The *Blur *Blur Eyes, The *Bogey-man *Boiler Room *Boa *Board, The *Boarded Window, The *BOB *Bob Ross *Body Jacked *Body Suit *Bogeyman *Boiled Sweets *BOLAR TODO *Bon Appétit *Bon-Bon *Bones, The *Bones Bread *Boo *Boogie Man *Boogeyman *Book of Sand, The *Book With Flowery Cover *Books *Bootleg Mario 64 Catridge *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Born Again *Bottle *Bound to Death *Bowser Wii *Box, The *Boy *Boyfriend *Boy In The Box *Boy on the Ice, The *Boy Scout Troop 666 *Boy Without A Name, A *Boy with no Birthday, The *Boy who Cried Knife, The *Boyfriend *Bracelets of the Children, The *Braid *Brancho Sarayashiki *Brandsville, Missouri *Brady Bunch Banned Episode *Breath *Bread Box, The *Breakfast Visit From Bob, A *Breaking Sara *Breakup *Breathe In *Brian *BRICK *Brick, The (Blockland) *Bridal Ballad *Bride-and-Seek *Bride Doll *Bride of the Sea, The *Brief Decent Into Madness, A *Brilliance *Broadcast Interruption *Brock?... *Broken... *Broken (from Reality) *Broken Dreams *Broken Soul *Broken Track, The *Broodal Sacrifice *Bronies *Brother *Bubble Gum *Bubby the Clown *Budd Dwyer's Toy Story Slumber Party of Death *Bug In My Shoe, A *Bug Man *BUGS VirUs *Building, The *Building the Nations *Bulb Fades, The *Bunny Man, The *Bunnyman Bridge *Buried Alive Model *Burning Rubber *Bus, The *Bush Medical Center *Business Man, The *Busses Suck *But a Dream *But I Came to You... *Bunnyocalypse *Butterbeer *Buttercup.avi *Button Day *Buttoneyes *Buzz, The (Part 1) *Buzz, The (Part 2) *Buzz *Bwystfel *By The Water (A Poem) Category:Meta